Epiphanies of Heroes
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: What the heart didn't expect; what it wants, needs, can and can't have. What the heart gets; trial by fire, loss, disruption, chaos. What happens when our ladies (Alex and Kara) get what they've really wished for? Think they call it an epiphany.. SuperCorp and AgentReign on the agenda.
1. Chapter 1

**Epiphanies of Heroes: Agents and Knights**

It was the first epiphany she had, and even then she hadn't realized the humor of it all or the impact it would leave just by walking into the right crime scene at the wrong time. But it hadn't been wrong, it had felt so….surreal. It had felt as if she was meant to be storming up to that stubborn yet so SO beautifully suited detective. Then they first argued, more or pushed their weight and all over a contamination of evidence. Then their eyes lock and that smirk…

"See ya around Danvers…" Those words, those four simple words. The beginning and...the end. How quickly things had gone from a nosy cop butting in to a game of pool and beers to the agent's WHOLE ideals whole meaning changed. It had taken just one woman to do that. One tough, gorgeous, strong, smart and amazing woman. It had taken one to make it all crash…

* * *

"WHOA!" Both women gasped then cheered, "THAT A GIRL RUBY!"

"Did YOU see that?! That kick was awesome!" Sam's eyes lit up watching how her daughter's skills at soccer had drastically improved upon a few talks and sessions with the agent beside her. The agent, Ms. Arias was doing her best not to swoon over especially not at her daughter's game whom was leading her team by a long shot over the other. "I can't believe how good she's gotten, thank you Alex." Sam chimed in as the agent, sporting her daughter's team soccer jersey, turned to smile at her winking as she leaned in.

"She just needed some encouragement and a few pointers Sam, not much.." Alex explained nonchalantly. The agent hadn't really done that much. She must have been kidding herself, kidding them all.

She had only rescued her daughter on several occasions, put her own life on the line to keep the World Killer Reign from slaughtering Ruby all the while Sam finding out she WAS Reign in a way, Ruby and Alex discovering Sam was Reign, everyone working night and day to get them back to being reunited.

Then Alex had watched the amazing kid run up to her mom give her a hug and that warm smile Sam had given her and the thank you. Now, she was there, beside Sam as they cheered Ruby on as the game ended and they all cheered on with victory.

Alex felt a buzzing in her pocket as she reached for her phone. Sam had noticed the agent's distraction.

"What is it?" Sam asked with a slightly worried expression. After the mother and daughter had been reunited somehow Reign had been resurrected all the while Alex's sister had returned to Argo City which absolutely had crushed the agent with the departure. Then everything had blown to bits, literally upon three World Killers showing up to Earth. Sam had gotten lucky and caught on quickly thankfully on how to use Kryptonian powers, doing her best to protect both her daughter and the gorgeous agent before her now. But now….something seemed OFF. "Alex?"

"OOOOOH man did you two see the shots I made? It was awesome!" Ruby yelled coming over with a huge grin pumped up from her win as Sam hugged her daughter and watched her run over to her hugging the agent from the side. Alex snapped out of what had her attention to engulf Ruby in a strong embrace only for her head to lift as she looked at Sam. "Thank you Alex! Those moves you taught me sure came in handy.."

"What..moves?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised and the agent tensed her shoulders looking away whistling. "Wait...what moves?" The L-Corp boss repeated coming closer waiting for an answer watching Alex lean down to whisper something in her daughter's ear but that was short lived when she heard it easily.

"When I say pizza, let's book it cross the field. PIZZA!" But Sam was quicker and it must have donned on them both too when the two were snatched by their tops at the back by her and her unbreakable grip. "HAHA oh HI Sam...we were just in the mood for some grub. Weren't we Ruby?"

"Yeah after that game I could sure go for some pepperoni how bout you Alex?"

"Totally!" Alex chimed in as they both laughed and felt the woman behind them wrap an arm around them both. "Hi Sam!" The agent gave her best flash of pearly whites hoping to steer the conversation away as the teenager's giggling wasn't helping in the least.

"What did you show my daughter?" Sam inquisitively asked with an eyebrow raised higher now. It was Alex's turn to giggle but it came out more of a gulped 'I'm guilty' mode. "Alex?"

"Just some um….moves to help her on her feet. Just some um….side-stepping and flips and stuff." The agent gulped again.

"Agent Daaanvers…." Sam whispered low in the woman's ear and Alex felt her entire body shiver at how she was addressed trying not to let it strike down where she knew it was going.

"In our defense mom…"

"In your 'defense'?" Sam gapped. Ruby cheekily smirked.

"She's made me a better player by showing me said moves and I can handle anyone who tries to pickpocket me now." Then as Ruby went to poke her mom's side Alex took the opportunity and slipped herself out of the Kryptonian's, not so firm grip, then turned spinning quickly to snatch both of Sam's arms in a light lock so she could wiggle free as all three began laughing. "Ha ha see mom?!"

"Veeeery funny you two now let me go Alex." Sam smiled chuckling hearing the agent snickering. "Come on…"

"Say the magic word first!" Ruby countered as Alex tightened her grip some which made Sam think of more than just defensive moves.

"Pizza?"

"PIZZA!" Both yelled as they all laughed again and Alex released her hold on Sam who instantly snaked an arm around Alex's waist to pull her into a side hug.

"Pizza it is you two brats." The L-Corp boss popped off as the three of them dashed toward Sam's vehicle.

* * *

Food hadn't taken too long at all and they decided to take it to Alex's considering Sam's place was still in renovation. After the chaos, construction to rebuild from the damages caused by the World Killers had skimmed down to a snail pace. So both Arias had been staying over between Alex's and Kara's places. And just on the dot, or the aroma from the boxes, the door had been knocked on.

"Do I smell the good stuff?" Kara poked her head in the door bringing orange cream and root beer cartons in with a couple of wide cerulean blue eyes staring at the boxes on the counter.

"The four over by the stove are yours. Hands off my Hawaiian and meat lovers Kara." Alex warned playfully as she tilted her head somewhat upside down to see her sister stick her tongue out at her which the agent did back.

"Aunt Kara!" Ruby piped in jumping over the bean bag on the floor she was sitting in to run over and give the blonde a hug grabbing her bag on the way. "We gonna do the arcades with Winn tonight?"

"You betcha kiddo, he's waiting in the car. Just um…..let me get our food to go." Ruby laughed.

"I already ate mine but I'll ride shotgun and you can engorge in the back with your boxes of slices how's that sound?" Kara grinned big nodding. Ruby waved to her mom and Alex. "Have a good night you two! Get out of the house more okay Mom, I promise it's safe and besides...you have a kick ass…"

"Ruby!" Both yelled as the girl laughed.

"...have a nice 'tough butted' agent to protect you. Love you mom night you two!" Alex glanced at her sister who easily carried out her boxes of dinner then stopped at one of the agent's Hawaiian boxes grinning wider.

"No no NO KARA!" The blonde laughed as she snatched a box of her sister's and ran for the door as it shut a little harder than intended. "I'm SO getting my sister back for that..dammit that was my last…" Alex jaw dropped as Sam held up the box Kara thought she got a huge smirk over the woman's face. "Wait….what did Kara get?"

"One of the veggie ones with ONE piece of meat." Sam held out the box for the gorgeous auburn short haired agent whom lunged in taking the box laughing. "Think she's gonna think it was me?"

"Ha ha nah….she will probably blame me." Alex told Sam as she slunk back into her spot on the couch next to the Kryptonian. It was then the agent's phone buzzed on the table. Sam was the first to reach to grab it but when she went to hold it out to Alex she had caught a glimpse at whom had called AND had texted..four times. Looking over she watched the agent's expressions shift between uncertainty, anger, sadness, guilt..and it was the last that made Sam put the phone back on the table instead of letting Alex take it.

"Alex?" Shaken brown eyes turned to gaze into her caring ones. "You..have NOTHING to be sorry for." Sam knew the woman was about to interrupt so she reached out and placed a gentle finger over her lips to tell her to hush. "You have absolutely nothing to feel that guilt about. Do you have...any idea how much you have done for everyone? How much you have sacrificed of yourself to keep the people you care about around you safe? You risked everything for me, for Ruby….for your family, for your friends..you nearly died Alex, RAO you nearly died by MY hand!" Sam spat out and nearly broke at what she had just spilt out of her trembling mouth. "So you have not a damn thing to be sorry for...ESPECIALLY to that person!" Sam slowly tried to calm down her breathing watching carefully the woman before her then reached out, to quickly drop the pizza box on the table over the device she had thrown back on it. She threw consequences to the wind lunging forward bringing a hand right behind Alex's head lacing her fingers in the woman's silky short hair and sliding a hand along the side of Alex's waist to slip behind and curl around the agent's lower back. Driving herself towards the sexy creature before her she captured Alex's lips with her own and a kiss that was intended to be soft sweet was filled with a fervor with rich wanton desire and it was no longer some soft contentment it was fire it was explosive and it became a passionate dance as they kissed like their very existence depended on it. Molded together like two perfect jigsaw pieces they crashed into one another and the collision was rapturous with ache for more.

Alex felt herself drawn in like a moth to a flame and burned for all Sam could provide. She found her hands clinging to the gorgeous Kryptonian beauty as she moaned and offered herself willingly to all Sam would offer and knew she could. With the parting of Alex's lips Sam wasted no time in slipping her strong tongue into the agent's so very smooth hot mouth and lashed at Alex's tongue until they were swirling and stroking one another feverishly. The agent's moans increased their volume as both of their gazes on one another became far too difficult to hold and both Sam and Alex felt their eyes roll back into their skulls even more so when the hand along the short haired woman's lower back slid it's way downward with a firm grip on the wonderfully toned DEO agent's ass. The need for breath broke their hungry kisses as both parted their mouths from one another panting.

"Fuck….." It was all Sam could respond with and then their gazes met and the woman before her held such a powerful stare than glistened with all the desire her universe could fathom. "Alex…" She felt the agent's cheek in her grasp so she curled her fingers more and it made Alex jump slightly as one hand rested on Sam's shoulder the other held firm to one of her hips. "Alex…" Sam repeated searching the woman's beautiful brown orbs for a sign that this wasn't okay and found none. "Alex….fu…." She couldn't handle it anymore tightening her grip on the agent's ass and sliding the hand that was behind her head to her cheek slipping further forward and grasping Alex's chin. Sam let her eyes fill with the hunger she had festering for the woman before her. A woman that was HERS for the taking and she WANTED to cease that. She pushed Alex's head back with the grip still on her chin leaning forward and practically growled for the agent. "You've been desiring for someone to reaaaally take you…..haven't you agent…" She smiled as she watched the woman in her strong grasp swallow hard. "You've wanted to know how it felt to have someone powerful like me…..show you what it means to be truuuully hungered for." Sam darted her tongue out and stroked it all the way from the top of Alex's chest to up along her throat to the side of her neck and flicking her earlobe just ever so gently causing the woman to tremble and whimper a moan. Then she moved her face closer and brought her teeth against the lobe closing them gently with just enough pressure tugging down a few times as Alex gasped whimpering again. Sam released her light nibbling of the agent's ear. "I can see the shape of you through all this material agent…..it's such a purrrrrrfect view…" She purred as she began to knead Alex's ass with her hand. "How would you feel….if I tore...every inch...of this...from your shaking…..hot…..desiring body?" Sam knew the answer but it was far too pleasurable to make the agent she longed for so badly, beg for it.

"Sam….pleeeease…." Alex felt herself caving with pent up sexual frustration and the tauntings of the woman whom was handling her so beastly wasn't helping the tension in her any. She knew then, she knew just by how Sam was making her feel, she wanted the woman and she made it clear to the beautiful brown haired vixen with two final words. "Fuck….me…" The woman whom held all the control brought her most devious of grins purring.

"With Pleasure.." Sam growled as she tugged the agent from the couch in a matter of seconds with her slammed up against the far wall of the living room pinned by her strength that she let up enough as the woman whom was mere inches off the ground was now back on her feet but arms spread out palms flat along it. Sam wasted no time using her Kryptonian strength tearing off the t-shirt first tossing it away to reach up at the straps of the tank and rip them apart from one another as the tank tore some but she chose to leave on the partially torn deep blue tank. Reaching in she clasped the bra maneuvering her fingers to unclasp it and let the straps slide down partially on Alex's bare upper arms. With the new flesh so very visible Sam's gaze slid downward as she slipped both hands up and cupped the soft plump breasts of the woman's and heard her wanton moans of pleasure as she continued to massage the beautiful mounds paying such fervor attention to the nipples hardening between rolled fingers she carefully worked over the pink tips. Alex's hands were no longer spread out on the wall but gripping to Sam's forearms as she rolled her head back doing her best to keep her vision clear but the sexual desire was becoming too damn good to care about seeing shit right now.

"Sammmm…." Alex moaned practically whimpering when the loss of contact to one of her boobs brought her concern but it was short lived when that hand that left was at the button of her jeans and the agent didn't care that one of her breasts had been abandoned.

"I can smell your glorious perfume Agent Danvers…." Sam purred in the woman's ear nudging it with her face. She'd undone the button and slowly pulled the zipper to the jeans down stopping all movement of that hand then. "Want them torn off? Or…..do you want me to slide my hand inside them and see how your panties are faring in this?" Sam smirked as her jaw cracked slightly and the sound of the agent's whine was enough to wonder just what kinks would REALLY send the very proud and noble agent to her begging knees. "Let's see..shall we?"

"Fu….Sam…." Alex spattered out as her eyes slid back breathing heavily when fingers stroked downward and into her open pants. The pressure of that hand sliding over her lacy underwear was enough to drive her achingly close to dripping though she was pretty sure she already had. Then fingers slipped over the material and down to curve cupping her sex bringing a gasp from her. "Sam...I...fuck….I'm…"

"So very moist for me? Oh I know agent….I also know how much of your pleasure has slipped down your thighs...and by the feel of these, mmmmm...your panties are absolutely soaked.." Sam felt the power high then as she slipped her hand out pulled from the agent for a moment then spun Alex around and pressed her face first against the wall with her gasping by the move. Sam held Alex by the back of the neck massaging it some then slipped her hand over the back of the agent's jeans right at one of the pockets sliding her fingers in one of them. Alex whimpered from the lack of contact once more. "Mmmmm….I hope you won't miss these.." Sam smirked growling then tore one of the pockets down some making a hole in the back of her pants gripping and tearing more slipping her hand inside. "Part your shaking legs for me Alex.." She demanded and knew just by how quickly the woman obeyed she had her right where she wanted her. Sam slipped her fingers right between Alex's trembling thighs sliding forward finding the nice deeply moist spot taking a couple fingers slipping them around the panties and yanking as the material gave way and dropped exposing a very soppy area. "Oooooh agent….Danvers you are absolutely drenched for me aren't you…" Sam purred in Alex's ear hearing the moans break out of the woman she had pinned as she drug two fingers along the soft ripe folds. "One, two, or….three agent?" Alex was panting heavily feeling Sam massaging her center which felt so damn fucking good but was driving her stark crazy with need.

"Wh….what?" She stammered out as the massaging went quicker and harder which only made Alex drip more and she was pretty sure Sam's hand possibly wrist was completely saturated in her desire.

"Pick, or….I'll stop making your nicely shaved flesh down here pulse with pleasure.."

"Fu….fuck…." Alex whimpered deeply as the hand completely stopped.

"Pick.." Sam growled in the woman's ear knowing how turned on Alex was at seeing this side of the woman she'd desired just as much as Sam hungered for her.

"Two….!" Alex strained out of her vocals gasping with eyes slipped forward and wide then slamming back just as her head did still pinned facing the wall. Two fingers were shoved passed the folds and directly into Alex's saturated pussy and she didn't have it in her for coherent thought anymore. "Fuck Sam….oooooh shit so damn good...fuck….your fingers...fuck please...fuck me harder with those….fuck!" The agent felt the waves in her crashing as her entire body shook with pleasure and without even fathoming her situation Sam had brought them to the floor with Alex on her back ,Sam between her bent and spread legs and the two fingers pounding into her wet core pumping with force and speed as the agent easily went over pleasure's edge as she plummeted into wanton ecstasy. The screams of her orgasms were music to the Kryptonian's ears and Sam just kept the plunges coming and she brought her head down to clasp her lips over Alex's clit sucking on it bringing the woman she hungered for to a whole new high of sexual fulfillment. Alex's body spasmed shaking as she came under Sam's powerful advances feeling her entire being struck by each orgasm until she had one final explosive release which left her body in a state of paralysis from such wonderful sensations. "Ooooh shit that was…" Alex began barely hearing the knocking at the door as she gazed over realizing through all this Sam was still clothed but in less and down to a silky tank bra and nicely fitting black jeans.

"I'll get it." Sam offered as she turned away from the melted mind and body blown agent on the floor smirking. She easily saw through the door but walked over and turned the knob just as the key was making its way into the door. She swung the door open and was met by the stunning leather jacket clad woman before her. Sam studied the darker hair the smooth and well put together darker shirt though quite low then glanced down at the rough looking jeans with slight tears realizing it was the flare fashion as of late. Looking back up she smiled wide realizing the woman before her wasn't gazing at her at all, she was glancing wide eyed jaw dropped at the tattered mess of Danvers in the agent's place. "Was there something…" But the woman paid her no heed and slipped passed her running to Alex's side diving down worry still all over her face. "Don't mind if you come in at all detective…" Sam grumbled turning to see what was before her.

"Danvers...what happened? It's okay, I'll…" The woman was easily pinned to the wall by Sam whom narrowed her eyes as the detective's eyes widened and she tried to break free of the Kryptonian's grip. "What the hell?!"

"Shit….Sawyer…" Alex stammered rolling herself to her side then front and slowly raising herself up some glancing down at how she looked widening her own eyes then shaking that away as she carefully stood slightly wobbly. "Sam...damn not steady...Sam..it's okay." The agent tried her best to explain but watching the woman the….POWERFUL woman like that..it did things to the agent and Alex swallowed hard. Arias had been right. Alex had wanted to be taken like that. She wanted more of it, she wanted to do things with Sam that she'd never have been able to do with anyone else, including the woman whom her protector had pinned. She lifted her eyes as they met the woman whom had walked out on what she wanted, what she needed, on her and her expression shifted. "What are you doing here Sawyer.." Alex crossed her arms leaning against the couch uncaring how much of her body was visibly open to her ex.

"Danvers...who's the guard dog?" Sam growled and pinned the detective harder. "Whoa whoa, I was kidding shit! Let me go bitch!"

"You..watch yourself.." Sam growled deeply in the woman's ear letting up on Maggie then stepping back to turn and walk to the couch sitting down but keeping focus on the detective at the door. "Haven't checked your phone I guess." Sam reached over sliding her hand under the pizza box and held up the agent's phone after going through her ring tones as one part of one played.

" _I'm not ready to make nice,_

 _I'm not ready to back down.._

 _I'm still mad as hell, and I don't have time_

 _To go 'round and 'round and 'round…_

 _It's too late to make it right_

 _I probably wouldn't if I could,_

' _Cause I'm mad as hell_

 _Can't bring myself to do what it is_

 _You think I should…"_

"Um…" The detective noticed the gaze between both of the women and sighed putting her head down and walking back to the door leaning down to grab the black duffle bag and swing it onto a chair by the entry. "I uh...found some stuff of yours and thought you might want it back." Both Sawyer and Danvers knew it was true but it was also pure bullshit for an excuse Maggie was using to come see the agent. "I...I saw everything on the television. I saw the fights. I saw….shit Danvers...I saw you nearly get killed three times! Little Danvers twice!" The detective shouted with clenched fingers shaking with how upset she truly was. She didn't care about the danger anymore, or the strength of the woman before her that she seen on the news nearly end both the Danvers more than once. But now...now that very same woman was in the agent's apartment and Alex looked like..looked...like… "I'm sorry." It was all the detective could say seeing her ex that way. Then her gaze steeled and it turned to Sam. "You...WHAT are you doing HERE?!" It was more of a demand to know rather than a question and the Kryptonian felt it's force.

"Sam.." Alex spoke softly and Maggie stumbled back some mouth open at the calm sweetness of the agent's voice to the killer in front of her. Then her ex gently caressed the woman's face and their foreheads came down meeting and leaning against one another. "It's okay Sam." The agent slowly reached her other hand out to take one of Arias' and they both nodded when Sam's fingers interlaced with Alex's.

"Danvers?" Maggie sputtered and she didn't feel the fierceness of her convictions and angers anymore. The detective watched as Alex tilted her head some still keeping it against the Kryptonian's but looking at her. "Alex?"

"I appreciate you bringing my things." Alex spoke calmly knowing Sam was helping ground her, help ease her tension by how much controlled force she was using with their hands together.

"Sure." Maggie responded, as she pulled her gaze away and backed up to go to the door then stopped turned and gave her a warm smile. "See ya around Danvers…" The door shut and Alex shut her eyes collapsing into the strong arms she now desperately needed. Sam knew the moment the agent did that she was to take the lead and she easily unwound their fingers and slid hands under Alex's body hoisting her up and felt the woman's arms and legs wrap around her as Sam carried her away from the energy of the room toward the bedroom to hold the woman, the gorgeous fierce agent, in her arms on Alex's bed and let her scream or cry out all of what the visit had brought to the door.

"I've got you Alex…" Sam whispered against the woman's ear cradling her to her body hearing the whimpers and sobbing breaking loose. "I've got you…" How Sam wished...how she wished that she could take away the cruel agonizing pain the agent was enduring. How she wished she could turn back the clock and stop ALL of it from happening…

 _Losing consciousness as the entity in her closed her off from the world, from everything replacing it with a haunting cold and eternal dungeon of nightmares of unimaginable hell. Where she felt she would never see her daughter again where she felt she'd never get to tell Alex how she truly felt about her. And then the horrific treacherous visions watching from an unwanted view as the monster in her body fought Supergirl, and nearly killed Alex's little sister._

 _Even worse, begun an absolute terror streak of violence and some sick depraved game of purging of Sin even though Reign was the worst of the 'sinners'. Watching all this unfold, helpless to do a damn thing. She was absolutely scared for her daughter and what would happen if the people that were protecting Ruby were slaughtered by the woman baring her flesh._

 _Then Lena showed up in the dead world she had been trapped in, and Alex and Supergirl which Sam was seeing more and more as the only one that wouldn't kill her vessel while she was stuck in the nightmarish realm. They had told her to wake and with it leaving Reign to wreak havoc on the three that came to rescue her. She found out later that Reign had nearly killed Lena and that Kara, the noble Supergirl, had offered herself up instead. Luckily the future 'Legion' members had pulled the three out alive. But it was way too close._

 _Then Sam had woken up in a med bay after last awakening to a crystal blood and black colored fortress, and her daughter was safe and happy and in her arms. Then she met gazes with the woman in the doorway and their smiles to one another said it all along with the thank you…_

"Sam…" Alex had been calling the woman softly for a few minutes when she had been lain carefully on her bed to have Ms. Arias tenderly holding her in a way that was both gently and protective. Then the eyes that had been unfocused regained their destination meeting Alex's brown ones.

"I know….right now, you don't feel strong Alex. I know that part of you is wanting to run to hide and guard yourself against anything and anyone that seeks to approach you…" Sam spoke with level intent. "But you don't have to search for that strength. You have it right here, with me." Their eyes locked with a pure conviction as Alex nodded feeling Sam's hand slip into her own their fingers interlacing once more. " **El Mayarah**.." Sam remembered Kara telling her the meaning of those words. They were perfect for what she needed Alex to know.

" **El Mayarah..** " Alex spoke back and they both smiled into one another as Sam pulled the woman into her warm embrace. The detective's visit was forgotten as the tears stopped slipping down the agent's face. Them laying together tangled in one another, Alex's hand resting on Sam's cheek the other intertwined with Ms. Arias'. Sam's hand pressing softly around Alex's back to keep the agent warm and cared for along with safe and stable.

It felt right. It felt serene. It felt like….. _home._

* * *

 ** _*The song, "Not Ready To Make Nice" by the Dixie Chicks, I include in here. After the trials of two years, the abandonment and loss, the tears and anger….I write this._**

 ** _Cherish those you have, that do not judge you but are simply there, they are there…through thick and thin._**

 ** _In a way I have felt like the agent though not much strength at times, I stand strong still determined to protect those I care for…no matter the cost. 'El Mayarah' holds so much more meaning._**

 ** _Until next time you incredible souls…_**

 ** _-Enigmea-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Epiphanies of Heroes - Angels and Queens**

"No I uh...I flew here...on a...bus.." The first ridiculous excuse she made to green eyes and it hadn't been her proudest moment but who was she to define anything proud as of late. She had struggled since day one…

Her world had burned with her small fragile body trapped in the pod, her coffin to be sentenced to while a nightmarish phantom zone kept her prisoner for twenty-four long gruesome years. All she had was the fire the silence and even as still as it was...it was deafening. Then she'd arrived on the planet known as Earth only to discover in shame and fear trembling like some weak lost fledgling the mission, the pledge she was given and had made wouldn't come to be. He had grown, had become a protector of Earth and learned to adapt and she? She wasn't his responsibility and he had made that known when he'd brought her to a home that already bore a child; a daughter. She was treated with kid gloves by the adults, taught to suppress all she had explained to her by her mother back on their home planet...a planet _gone._

She was a confused and dangerous caged monster and it showed early on with the growth of her abilities, of her powers. Yet even with the uncertainty, even with how things had started out, something had indeed changed. The daughter of the family that brought her into their family began to understand her pain. The name calling, yelling the scolding and anger shaped to something soft something oh so very gentle.

"I've got you Kar...it's okay...focus on my heartbeats okay? Focus on them, hear _them_ not anything scary, not the thunder or lightning okay?" Through the storm, wrapped in the secure arms of contentment and trust, they formed their bond…

* * *

"You flatter me." Her best friend spoke so sincerely with a sweet smile as they both sat on the couch of her office.

"I only wrote the truth." She returned a smile nodding. "I'm learning...to keep digging..even when all the evidence points one way..there's always another side."

"Even when it's hard to find.." She told her.

"ESPECIALLY when it's hard to find.." _It was the first time, the first moment...when the dynamics of their bond..changed…_.."So my office is...overflowing with flowers.."

"Really?"

"Yeah…." They both let their bodies un-tense and felt an ease, a sense of peace wash over them. Smiles and laughter, even soft chuckles had brought a true meaning to a word that she had just recently remembered hearing. 'Soulmate'. They exchanged more panter and then the beautifully radiant creature with eyes of emerald spoke..

"...Well...Supergirl may have saved me but..Kara Danvers, YOU are my hero.."

* * *

She remembered the terrifying sound of her best friend's voice on the radio and rushing off breaking all sound barriers she had before praying to Rao to everything and everyone she could think of to make it in time to save the woman she had every ounce of belief in..

"I can't hold both!" Her voice etched with ragged tremble her mind in tatters her heart in far worse shape with a gut retching fear driving through every fiber of her body. She was struggling under the weight and just once she had wished for more power than she already had, which with every second trickling was dwindling.

"Save the chemicals, not me!" She shouted back, determined to do what she knew was right even at the cost of her own life. The battle unspoken was there and the woman with all the strength suddenly felt completely powerless.

"NO! I'm not gonna drop you!" She practically growled with an unwavering refusal to just let those eyes this incredible soul, fall..into the claws of darkness.

"Let me go!" It was almost a request when she had spoken it but the blonde shook her head refusing to budge even under the bending of the metal in her draining grip.

"NO!" Cerulean blue met the depths of rich earthly green and despite the struggle, despite the pain, they had found a way. She remembered when she had yelled at her to climb, to climb with all the will power she could offer the woman and wished more than anything to give everything of herself if it meant this beautiful soul she felt her heart cry for would survive for the rest of existence.

Then Reign emerged…

* * *

Eyes of a haunting emerald watched in absolute horror as the devil appeared and started to descend her vengeance on the noble blonde champion. So many stood in the streets, as she did as he did. Her gaze slid to his face to judge his reaction and found agony and fear but also regret and as she slid her eyes downward she noticed his clenched fists. Later on she understood why he was so furious. He was the city's mask warrior 'Guardian'. But she had slid that gaze up once more and saw it. The name he mouthed gave it away and she flipped her attention back to the fight only to watch the monster slam her foot directly into the hero's torso closer to where the heart rested of whom she feared would be sentenced to a fate she wasn't meant to receive. Her entire body, mind, heart, soul SCREAMED for what her voice couldn't project. _PLEASE..SAVE HER! DON'T LET HER BE CAST IN THE DARKNESS!_ Then everyone watched the strike and an eerie silence where everyone wondered where both the dark and light had gone. The holiday cheer held no meaning to them, and especially not to her. Not now. Not ever….again. Until..

"Look!" Someone shouted and she felt her eyes shivering by the sight feeling her body suddenly struck with paralysis, unable to project what her mind wanted her body to do what her body needed her mind and vocals to do. There was nothing. She watched helpless as the angel in her life; whom had saved her on countless occurrences whom had rescued her from a loneliness and given her the support of friendship of family of…of so much more, that same angel dropping from the heavens by a vile beastly spawn created in the pits of hell. Then that angel of their city dropped into the catacombs of the street shaping it as if creating a sort of ghostly and haunting grave her body so utterly and horribly still. Her eyes caught the movements of rushing agents noticing immediately the one whom trembled greatly even in her authority position and studied the gruesome concern in the brown shaking eyes.

"Is she dead?" A child asked under a shaky terrified tone. Then the woman in charge, the auburn haired friend of even her was yelling for the stretcher and they rushed the city's hero off to a location she would soon come to know far too much.

A few nights after, had been their first time to really reflect with how hectic it had been since Supergirl had fell from the sky by the hands of the 'Devil, now they learned to be Reign.

"James.." The noble man turned as they shared yet another drink in the office of Catco under less annoying lighting with the rest of their employees retreated to rest for the night. "Is she okay?"

"I…" She knew by his hesitance that he was attempting to keep the secret and by her asking such an upfront break of confidentiality she was violating beliefs even she held. "Nevermind I asked." That was the last they spoke of it. The weeks to come would bring ruin to everything both had ever believed in and furthermore, in one another. It had begun with the ding and the strangled call to hold the door to the mechanical prison.

The elevator was where the bond began to sever. After countless coffee runs, lunch and dinner 'dates' outings to places the Luthor had never encountered but found beautiful because of the sunlight beside her, the warmth in her cold dark world. That warm and gentle set of arms became…

"Supergirl went behind my back and used my personal relationships against me! That's something my mother would do! She crossed a line...I can NEVER trust her again.." The hurt behind the words struck them both and neither knew just how deeply simple words could create an epitome of purgatory. How swiftly the connection so tightly weaved once, now fringed and unwound as if one made of steel now merely frayed string unwinding from separation.

While Lena offered the young Arias more ice cream and promises to help bring her mother back and her sister did her best to ensure that they would both go to the ends of the earth to deliver Sam back to her daughter it was the blonde whom watched from a distance silently. She slipped away to the bathroom and quietly shut the door turning on the fan as her body began to break horribly by the excruciating words that were meant for the hero of National City and not the reporter that felt her shell quake as the tears poured down the sides of her face as if someone had broken the dam and there was no wall to hold back any of the agony feeling as if her planet had exploded all over again. She'd came up with an excuse shortly after to leave for a while and took to the skies as quickly as she could delving higher and higher then leaving the city for a few moments to scream out her agony making sure not to let her heat vision go for fear of solar flaring by the emotional uproar that not even screams and her favorite flights could calm.

Later she returned, her sister giving her a look of concern but relieved the hero was back just in case another run in came. Yet even green eyes had picked up on the blonde's tension and by then, she had realized how deeply the words she'd spoken had damaged them both. Silence remained and the business woman pretended then on, she didn't know the eyes of her brother's enemy's cousin were the same...that met her own when she offered one of the cartons of various flavors. They both locked away their tattered thoughts and trembling hearts to focus on Ruby and the tasks to come.

* * *

"What troubles you so my daughter..?" Cerulean blue ventured away from her surroundings to land on the warmth of her mother's caring expression of concern. "It's those on Earth isn't it?"

"Yes." She spoke swallowing hard knowing if she didn't gather herself right there that the tears would cascade down her face and there wouldn't be an end to them, when all she had ever thought before was none of where she used to be yet now was under her feet and all around her and even as grateful as she was for this miracle...something felt strangely off and _this_ all of it, felt wrong suddenly.

"Is it the strong warrior sister of yours?"

"It's her but...I.."

"It is the one you grew to connect with most during times of strife." She nodded, and was grateful her mother could read her so very well even after so much time separated.

* * *

They had managed to escape just as fate had intended and the battle was quickly escalating until she had used her vision just when intended unaware of the consequence far too late to understand the mistake she had made. A calm had occurred but she had watched one of their own, one noble and true to the broken agency fall at the hands of three fates of fire and fury. There wasn't much time and upon their journey back to where the weak friend of theirs lay fighting to survive to hold on and not submit to the devil, National City's hero had a sudden opportunity and took it.

"Mom...this is Alex!" She was overwhelmed to have her older sister meet the woman whom both had thought hadn't survived their planet's destruction. Little did she know that the one woman whom had been working countless hours through stress, anger and exhaustion was witnessing the moment. So the woman, the oh so brilliant yet feeling so utterly foolish woman, watched the embrace of one Earth daughter and one Kryptonian mother hug and the sincerity in the flawless beautiful parent as she spoke.

"You and your family rescued my daughter...for I am indebted to you.."

"Well, sometimes I think she's the one that rescued us.." The warrior replied with just as much honor. It was the moment the one so very silent spoke up informing them of Sam's condition and it hadn't even dawned on any of them that SHE had heard it all…

* * *

"What has you so unbelievably focused away from all the night sky of endless stars has to offer?" Even in such a radiant business suit she was still just as breathtaking which in turn made the blonde even more vividly nervous.

Not one word had been spoken after all the chaos, the battles, the losses, and finally what felt like an unjustifiable victory. There had just been her presence at the door her glasses hooked on a partially unbuttoned cardigan with her hair no longer in the ridiculous ponytail and her hand extended out with a bottle in grip. "Did you want to come in?"

Then there had been rambling there had been frustration and unnecessary pacing there had been tears that welled up and finally cast downward and despite her anger at more of herself than the woman before her crumbling, there had been the embrace. She had set down her tumblr glass and taken the distance that had come between them and closed it within seconds leaving no chance for the woman whom she knew felt shame and anger toward her own self for not revealing what the intelligent woman SHOULD have figured out far sooner. She knew the blonde wanted to tell her but in a way she understood the reasoning behind it looking at it all. For heaven's sake she had CREATED kryptonite in her lab! She felt like the monster then and the powerful blonde sensed the change by the thundering of her heart, the racing of her pulse and the tension in her body. Pulling partially out of the grip they had of one another cerulean met earth and it was as if both storms finally met one another.

"You have not one damn thing to be sorry for Lena. Don't even think it.." The woman whom was struggling at her thoughts felt them halted for a moment quirking an eyebrow up.

"Did 'Sunny' Danvers..just cuss?" Where she was partially in awe of the situation the blonde shifted her warm gaze to a glare. "I'm kidding and you know it. Though….an uncensored Kara is welcome here too." Their shames and guilt suddenly washed away. "Would you like a glass of something?"

"Yes." The blonde spoke firmly as the woman that she'd consoled and apologized to stepped away and to her cabinet of exotic yet expensive brews.

"Can you even GET drunk?"

"On some things yes. Mon-El…" Kara struggled with the name shivering as she took a seat upon the Luthor's sofa. "..he introduced me to some things that do absolute numbers on me and let's just say…..Supergirl should NEVER get that drunk again.." The businesswoman laughed wholeheartedly at that as she came over with a rather expensive bottle of wine. "Lena?" Blue eyes watched carefully as the bottle was opened by no doubt what appeared to be a gold encrusted bottle opener and the reporter had to wonder just how much that device cost. Then two flutes were filled and once again the atmosphere had shifted. "Lena?"

"Kara...I know that..you had to lose him twice, but…...I've almost lost you far more than he ever could and..watching you in the states you were in, not knowing if you were alright or if there was something I could have done…..it was tearing me apart inside Kara."

"Lena.." The blonde didn't know why she did it but she reached forward and took the flutes from the woman's grasp to set them down on the table next to them. She didn't even know where to begin so she decided...to start from her real beginning….

Kara spoke of Krypton openly and the beauty and fascination of both nature and science which led to a billion questions from the intellectual curious entrepreneur of knowledge. She spoke of it's breakdown and when everything began to crumble and shook with the images of her planet exploding while she was trapped in the capsule that would be her tomb for over two decades. She growled slightly and tackled the woman whom laughed at the realization of Kara's actual age in which the blonde replied 'Age is just an unimaginable number that holds no creative venture until experiencing a path..' and felt their intellects challenging one another as they continued on their night of wine opening a second bottle only for the blonde to strike Lena's attentive insight. It had caught the woman by surprise really and green eyes filled with the ideals behind it unable to stop herself from asking.

"Why would you want something like that Kara? What if an enemy discovers your identity while you have something with that power on?" Then Lena felt the woman leaning in closer grasping both her hands bringing them up as they sat facing one another comfortably on the couch. "Kara?"

"Make me it Lena. I know you can."

"But why?" It made no sense to her yet her best friend her….her…

"Then make it for me to wear..here." Kara spoke with conviction in her tone.

"Why?"

"So I can be as gentle with MY angel as possible without the concerns of tempering strength." The blonde pulled one hand away to reach out and softly touch Lena's cheek catching the Luthor completely off guard as Kara moved even closer as she slid the hand with hers between them slipping her fingers between the business woman's fingers interlacing theirs together. "Your eyes always reminded me of the softest touch of kryptonite and in yours I just want to surrender.." Lena felt her heart begin to race and instantly the Kryptonian picked up on it bringing her head tilted slightly smiling with a reassuring understanding. "Here, let me have that red sun. Make me a band Lena. Make me something so... _here_ I can just be..Kara." Then the blonde took the one offered chance closing the distance between them and bringing her lips with the softest of feather light brushes along Lena's own and the woman gasped as her eyes widened by the shock of the move. Unable to fathom if she was dreaming or not the lips left her own and instantly she wanted their return.

"Kara.." Lena mouthed almost moaning and tried to fight the sound undoubtedly escaping.

"Yes..Lena..?" Kara spoke with her lips inches from the beautiful angel she saw the Luthor as, not the darkly haunted child with a putrid last name the citizens she protected would rattle off in their rants just because of a name. "We are not defined by our last names Lena. You are not some darkness...you..YOU are my light.." The blonde expressed as she felt a hand not intertwined stroke the back of her neck as she locked her eyes with the green orbs that left her in a tranquil warmth that now felt like an ignited hungering flame.

"I'm the angel huh?" She asked as the Kryptonian gulped nodding. "How is it that….I've caught...the Queen...of pure hearts.." Then their lips met once more and the gentle touch became the rapture that was no longer dormant. It was fire it was eruption and it collided with passion and unyielding pleasure. The blonde gasped at what she was craving and clenched onto the sofa as it tore easily by her powerful grip. Their session of stricken ecstasy was paused with the woman doing her best to catch her breath from such hungry kisses. "What...is it?"

"My...powers...my…" The blonde was trying to look away but Lena grasped her chin forcing their gazes back to battle. "Lena.." Kara attempted to plead.

"No.." The woman spoke with full certainty and her eyes glistened with the idea that emerged in her head. "You trust me?"

"Completely." Kara told her and the woman knew that the blonde was speaking with an absolute truth to her response.

"You have your um…suit..under..everything?" Lena was tiptoeing around the topic but the gorgeous blonde before her understood the meaning and chuckled nodding. "Fly us..to my lab."

"Okay..but…..I thought you didn't like flying.." When their eyes met again after Lena chuckled and turned away to return her gaze to the hero before her something stirred within them both.

"Oh Kara, just as you really are this majestic and radiant queen, of the purest of hearts…..you've always been my wings.." Lena watched in awe how easily the hero shed her costume and understood the importance even more of the shield of humanity. Then she was lifted ever so gently in bridal style and carried toward the balcony held closely to the blonde's chest and she lifted a hand to touch the symbol of Kara's family understanding the meaning behind it. The powerful creature gazed down smiling softly. "Safe.."

"You are...more than just safe with me Lena.." She spoke warmly as she levitated from the balcony giving Lena time to adjust in her protector's arms and found herself wrapping arms around Kara leaning her face into her neck breathing out buffs of calming air. Then they took off smoothly but quickly yet the hero didn't rush their destination as she hummed something she'd heard on the radio as of late and even against the rush of the wind the Luthor caught on.

"Okay…I give up..what are you humming?" Lena asked with curiosity and noticed the smile appearing on the woman's beautiful face as they flew.

 _"The way your fingers fit in mine, it's five plus five not rocket science._." Kara hummed a little more then looked down and sang what she felt was right.

"Why does that sound.." But Lena didn't even get a chance to finish as the beauty began again.

 _"It's like one, two, three..just as easy can be,_

 _Just the way you look at me..you make me smile.._

 _Ain't no need to complicate it, we both know that's overrated.._

 _We've been there, it's safe to say it ain't our style._

 _It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E...simple as can be_

 _It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E...simple as can be.."_

"Did you…" Lena stopped herself as she had to chuckle nestling her face in the crook of Kara's neck again smiling. "A country song huh?"

"It's just... _Then I met you and you met me and all the rest is history..an EPIPHANY that all we need is us._." The blonde sung and suddenly stopped her flight as someone had the song playing on their radio and for a moment but women just basked in one another in the starry sky surrounded even with the city lights enjoying the simple song and simple irony that the night would surely bring...

* * *

 _ ****You never know where and when angels will appear. I've been blessed to have two that have guided me through the darkness I've endured this year. Sometimes bonds don't have to be intimate, to be special and strong. They just have to be true and I thank you both, Alex and Michael. You have honored me with healing that I needed through my travels in the shadows. So this set is especially for you two.**_

 _ **-'Simple' by Florida Georgia Line brought this idea up..**_

 _ **-Cya-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Epiphanies of Heroes: Warriors**

"You can't just act unjustifiably reckless Alexandra! There is more at stake here and you NEED to see that!" How true the words of a concerned yet scolding mother would be. It became embedded in her early, and she didn't want to accept it then, she was too stubborn and set in her ways to acknowledge the shivering blue eyed child before her that she had no want or need to understand. This stranger appeared, like some lost bundle dropped off by the most unimaginable stork...wearing the prideful red and blue. Then they were finally alone and she saw with her own angry eyes the delicate nature of the strange girl before her. It was the first storm, the first real chaotic storm of their town in quite some time and she was going around the house to tend to things to make sure windows were shut and everything was secure and sound as she gathered lighting necessary for the dark night before them. It was at that moment she witnessed the true desperation.

"WHAT is it?" She had asked and she knew how annoyed her words sounded and she hadn't meant for them to come out that way. Then she noticed how tiny the girl was trying to make herself as she curled into her shell even more shivering badly. "Hey..!"

"It's t..oo.. louuud…." It was then she saw the terrified expression in the girl and moved closer with tender footsteps. Kneeling down she reached out and the hands over the girl's ears tightly she covered with her own. The girl's head slightly turned and trembling blue orbs gazed into her own deep and now nurturing brown ones.

"Does that help?" A slight nod brought her moving closer and quickly she shifted positions just briefly taking her hands off the girl's only to scoot behind her and allow her body to press into the back of the blonde's as she positioned her hands back over the girl's. "I know it's loud..but don't focus on that." She explained with more determination. "Focus on my heartbeat okay? Can you do that?"

"Y…...yess.." The girl sobbed nodding with their hands together over her fragile ears.

"See if you can match yours with mine okay?" Another nod.

During that night, that very late and scary night two things happened and it brought a sense of peace to them both. The human girl acknowledged the alien girl as her sister and..she became her protector, her savior, her warrior…

* * *

"When you are faced with a superior opponent you need to use their strength against them.." It was the first of many lessons she would teach her sister not understanding they were lessons even SHE hadn't prepared for nor mastered. It took away from the pain she felt the guilt of having to lie for years to her sweet yet powerful sibling as she protected her silently and guarded the city until everything had collided into fierce battles neither of the Danvers sisters had time to brace as impact after impact came.

"Teach me how to fight." She remembered when the fierce look of determination had crossed Kara's stern features. So that is exactly what She did. She taught her the techniques she'd learned at the DEO and some she had studied on her own time. She explained counter attacks because the hero didn't want to cause any fatalities and was set in her ways of that. She admired her baby sister for that, unable to explain to her she had been put into situations where it truly had been kill or be killed. If she had explained that to the rising Super of National City she feared the repercussions and knew that the blonde would put the blame entirely on herself for not embracing her destiny sooner. And then, the red k incident happened…

The woman whom had been all but a child looking up at her with scared features with shaking hands, that same child now a grown woman but what stood before her what approached her was not one of sunshine, rainbows and pure understanding.

"You didn't want me to come out as Supergirl because you didn't want me to OWN my powers." Then that same woman whom she attempted to shake her head, process through her mind that THIS thing before her wasn't her sister. This darkness...wasn't the one she risked everything to protect day in and day out. She couldn't fathom a word. "I can fly...I can catch bullets with my bare hands..and that makes you feeeeel worthless.."

"No...no I'm proud of you.." She tried to counter but it was too late the monsters had emerged.

"And then when you couldn't stop me from being Supergirl YOU got me to work for you, to retain some control.." Their eyes met and she felt her warm loving sister being drug from her by greedy and vile claws feeling their tearing at her feeling the words that leaked like venom trickling down her throat as she was forced to swallow down the toxic nightmare. The words continued until the creature that tainted her baby sister's body made their way to the balcony and she tried one last attempt.

"Kara...just listen to yourself.." But the woman spun around and fired back like a canon lit and aimed directly at her.

"OH cut the big sister act Alex! We have NEVER been sisters..we don't SHARE blood….and you know the sad truth is? Without me, you have no life..and that KILLS you!" She felt her body trembling by the words that poisoned her through every fiber of her body and soul knowing without even reaching up to touch her face, the tears were slipping out of the corners of her eyes. "Deep down, you hate me….and that's why you killed my Aunt.." The knives that had merely just drug down her weakening flesh now shot into her painfully slow then turning as if to prolong the torture. A few more agonizing words later the beast inside the beauty sped off to deliver more taunting and chaos. Even then, as the once proud agent who could overcome any obstacle no matter the situation, she became all but a child once more. She became that torn and screaming daughter of a father that had been ripped from his home from his family and murdered in the action of what he believed. Or so she had believed…

"..Cause you're either part of the family or your not.." She had seen the actions in those words then but she was too angry at the situation.

"You don't mean that.." The blonde struggled to speak.

"He's _my_ father."

"He's mine too.."

"Then ACT like it!" She had been so unbelievably furious with her with the whole predicament and she had turned and stormed off walking away like a soldier on a mission. It had been a failed one and hadn't even had time to process the aftermath too busy having to tend to others that had been in the crossfire of the betrayal.

Then she had found herself launched into the sky while trying to stop the ship from shooting off, doing everything she could to save the countless lives trapped by the rage of Cadmus. She found no failsafe, no backdoor and her hope was so very quickly dwindling away by the moment. Until…

"Supergirl…" How that name meant everything to her now. She watched her baby sister struggled with the weapons blasting shot after shot at the blonde but relief struck her when she saw the woman unscathed. They locked eyes at the front of the window. She knew time was running out. "Go.." It had taken everything in her to sound calm knowing very well her heart rate her racing pulse would give it all away to her sister. She heard Winn's voice through the com and spoke what she needed to get through focussing once more on the hero before her. Their eyes were locked even tighter on one another and as the blonde shook her head it was she who nodded encouragingly. "Come on…" She nodded once again and watched as the strain was put all on two powerful shoulders so tense as she flexed everything in her arms and Alex knew that her baby sister couldn't take much more of the pressure of an entire monstrous ship. They were losing, Supergirl was draining and the warrior behind the glass knew what she needed to do. Pressing her flat hand to the glass she offered everything, she willingly shed her armor giving to the woman before her every ounce of her spirit and soul if it meant it could restore her sister's strength. Then a hand slapped against the glass and even through the layers between them they both could feel the embrace of their bond. "You can do this.." And the nod from the woman whose hand left the glass braced the nose of the ship once more screaming into her strength even when she knew the energy was seeping from her exhausted body. "You've got this!" They locked eyes once again until the woman turned her face away and howled through the pain until the thrusters ran out of their power and the ship finally halted it's path. The caped hero slumped against the glass and once again their hands met upon the glass.

How proud she was then more so than ever of the little warrior in the beautiful soul that she'd been blessed with unexpectedly as a kid..

* * *

"Here's to the Danvers Sisters...we should come with a warning.." They had both laughed in each other's presence yet felt so complete. For Alex may have been an agent a soldier, but her sweet and selfless little sister was just as much if not more of one. So they battled on through heart aches of loss, gains, realizations and struggle. They stood up and fought through everything thrown in their direction no matter how dangerous how powerful. It was as if they were one warrior together in battle. Though for when one rose to fight the other was the armor the protective shield and sword. When one fell, the other was the net the safety and catching the fallen piece. If one was hurt, the other did everything possible to heal the injuries while feeling as if they had taken the wounds into themselves.

Even through the appearance of Reign in which the agent had first felt the true meaning behind 'too close to death's door'. It made her want to take back the words she'd said to her upset sister whom was about to storm off after watching the sparring in the training room. It hadn't been but the first blow dealt that brought the agent barking at others in the facility as she ran with a couple of her most trusted to head out as quickly as possible hearing the reports live and watching on the screen of the DEO chopper clenching her fists feeling her chest pounding with fear as if the grim reaper was dragging his ghastly nails along her heart and whispering whom he had been coming for. No...she wouldn't let it happen.

On arrival the crowd had gathered and everyone was still in a gripping shock uncertain if their city's hero had fallen permanently. Brown eyes flickered around to make sure the monster wasn't close by to bask in the glory of the deathly sight. Then her eyes happened to notice but James and Lena but immediately went directly to the source of her trembling worry.

"Is she dead?" The child asked with a tragic shiver and all the agent could do was hope was pray, to her God and her sister's that the answer wasn't what had her heart clenched tightly and twisting. She barked the orders as if on autopilot and was grateful for her training to kick in when wits and usual clear headedness was faltering.

"I…." She sat beside the bed of her unconscious sister so very broken so battered and beaten. "I'm so sorry...I didn't...I'm not all...I'm the one that pushed you into that fight..told you that Kara Danvers was my favorite person and….then I told you to forget who you were and now I…." With rocking her trembling body she looked away then back to the woman slumbering then away as if in shame in anger at herself at fear of what would happen if the person lying before her would never open those cerulean blues again of such warmth, understanding and strength. "I'm...I don't know if I can do this without you…" Yet under the breakdown her entire being needed so desperately perhaps even more so than the awakening of her sister, she found solace she found strength and she found a new found goal.

The future visitors had been the key to the hero's healing and with it everything had fallen into place. New understandings were met, new pacts were made. The agent no longer dwelling on past pain but focused on a brighter future. Then she had to put the armor on once more and be that warrior her baby sister knew her to be best.

Battles had come, wins and losses had erupted through everything they knew and sacrifices were made. The monster Reign had been banished for the second time, and this time it had been a much bigger blow to send her down to the depths of hell once and for all. Recoveries throughout the city had begun and even at the DEO things had changed. Policies had been driven to ensure the safety of all including more than just their agents but ALL of National City.

Then a few calls had been made out along the city and the agent in charge rose her unnerved brown orbs to the screen as her trusted tech agent brought up the map and activity.

"What is it agent Schott?" She asked as she took smooth steps down the two stairs to the dash stopping before Winn's chair. Immediately the breakdown had been explained and the temporary 'Boss of their agency sighed with a slight contemplation to call in reinforcements. Judging the danger she chose not to, knowing if anyone deserved time away from battle it was her sister. "Send me the coordinates on my bike." She spoke with a fire in her command proud to honor the position Jonn left her in for the time he needed to mourn his father's passing. "I want six of you suited and geared up ready to report to the attack by the time my helmet is on!" She smirked as several agents rushed all over and she easily ran to her locker along the way. She clicked on her com. "Read me Schott?"

"Crystal Boss." It brought another smirk to her face as she mounted her new baby clicking the helmet strap in place.

"Let's handle this threat quickly...I've got a game to catch tonight. Don't we boys!" They yelled out 'YEAH' pleased since she had given several of her qualified agents whom had run her training courses the fastest with the most accuracy and skill a nice set of tickets to the first at home ice rink game of the season. They were all in the mood for beers and cheers and Alex didn't mind footing that bill. She had also asked Sam whom had been surprised at first the incredibly beautiful Kryptonian knew her sports especially hockey.

"You're coming up on the location.." She heard on the com but it would be the last of what she'd hear when a powerful orange light had engulfed her bringing a blast to her body sending it firing into a harsh and brutal impact sending pain ripping through every fiber of her body until blackness ceased her in its hungry grasp.

* * *

"You're coffee?" The nice and polite young barista had called out and the short yet fiery latina smiled and lifted her arm waving as she approached to take her drink. It was then the radio on her hip came to life.

"Explosions hit our vehicles! There are bullets flying everywhere and it's as if they're lit on fire! They are blasting right through the protective metal shells! There are soldiers or agents here...they are all in black and have taken shelter with us but the firing keeps coming and...there's another blast! SHIT! These guys just were taken out like a battering ram at pinatas! SHIT!" The woman holding her coffee felt her grip on it clench.

"GET DOWN!" The voice easily carried over the radio which caused her eyes to widen in terror then the explosive sound hit the radio and static took it's place and the detective felt her grip on the beverage slip to tumble down and crash below spraying her boots and jeans but she could care less.

"Maam your coffee!"

"I'll pay it later!" She screamed running as fast as she could rushing to her bike and praying like crazy in both languages she knew too well as she sped off quickly.

* * *

"ALEX!" Both Sam and Ruby were startled as the hero jumped up from the couch as their attention was directed away from the movie. It was the L-Corp Boss that noticed the shaking through the blonde before her.

"Kara, what is it?"

"Aunt Kara..what's wrong?" Then those cerulean blues flickered to both the Arias. "Aunt Kara?"

"Shit…" Sam was still fine tuning her power but as the other Kryptonian gripped her wrist and she felt how badly the blonde was trembling she knew it had to be so much worse. "What happened.."

"Wait….her…...her heartbeat….it's.." Sam forced the other Danvers to face her and growled.

"Where is she?!"

"I…"

"Do you have the suit Uncle Winn made you Mom?" Ruby spattered out catching them both slightly off guard as her mother widened her eyes then focused them nodding. "Go. I'll call Aunt Lena. Go Mom, go Aunt Kara..GO!" Where one rushed into the other room to change the other tore away the reporter outfit baring red and blue and her family's crest. Sam returned in one similar but of different colors and nodded to Kara. "GO!" Ruby yelled and both nodded once more and took off out the deck doors blasting off the balcony and into the night sky with etching worry and hope that the agent, their WARRIOR would be okay.

* * *

Upon their arrival smoke billowed out the pipes of what was left of a burning factory as fire trucks surrounded the area along with fresh officers on scene and they lowered themselves slowly surveying the chaos before them. It was then a woman whose voice was all too familiar struck out harshly beyond the others and the Kryptonians turned to face the fury approaching. It hadn't take long to be unleashed upon them.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" The lead detective hollered as she stormed up to the blonde first getting directly into Supergirl's face whom swallowed hard at the rage pouring out of the woman's mouth. "YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER SAFE DAMMIT! I'm NOT supposed to have to worry with you at her side! Then I come to find out SUPERGIRL hadn't been here?" Kara felt the vocal onslaught stab into her and she felt like she was choking on her own blood as Sawyer pushed the verbal sword further through her not so impenetrable skin. But then the gaze of a violent no longer caged temper landed on the other woman and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? No, this was _beyond_ that. "And YOU! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN..."

"SUPERGIRL!..." All three women watched a familiar DEO agent approach. "She was concerned about the cops on the scene and innocent bystanders and...she'd gotten everyone out of the building and away from it. She was securing the scene with her team and then..." The blonde could see the shivering in the agent's eyes. "We found.." Before the agent could finish her sentence Kara was rushing toward where the agent had come from. Into the pit of the storm of darkness she surged, like the warrior her sister had taught her she could be regardless if she had her suit or not. Then she felt the rush beside her and glanced over to see Sam keeping pace with her speed but noticed whom the woman had grasped one arm around who loosely held to her body more of held a firm grip on her own suit.

"She wouldn't..." Sam began then heard the growl of the smaller woman in her grip and she remembered above all..it was for Alex.

"We have to hurry...I hear her heartbeat.." The blonde muttered.

"I, I hear it too.." Arias' trembled and the detective gripped tighter. She couldn't help her worry at how weak that tempo was. "Alex...hang on...we're coming.." For the first time through the debris and smoke that several agents and firefighters were tending to, as the two Kryptonians and the detective ventured further into the mouth of the beast, Sawyer felt a sense of unshakable panic. Sam and Kara sensed it immediately.

"Dammit Danvers...don't you dare..die.." She choked out as they came to a brutal slam of stillness hovering over the nightmare around them. The detective gazed around as her mouth opened yet nothing was able to come out by the sight before their eyes. Blood splattered over the broken walls of the building and the remains of the agents that had been sent out not even Winn's latest gadgets could protect. Slowly they lowered and as their feet touched the tattered ground the detective broke away from Sam. "Danvers?" She could feel the fear clenching her tighter for the further in they stepped the more brutal the scene grew. "Alex..."

"ALEX?" Sam and Kara both called out as they surveyed the scene using their x-ray vision to search through the shattering destruction of what seemed like an atomic bomb had struck down.

"Alex?" Maggie cried and felt all their calls grow more nervous and broken each time they called their missing warrior's name. Then, one blast had sent them all spinning around as dust settled by the strike of what sounded like a gun going off and an arm launched out of a pile along with a barely recognizable face only red and smoky grey along the features. "Al.."

 **"El...may...a...rah..."** The struggled and raspy whisper spoke.

"ALEX!" Kara bolted over quickly as she studied the pile paying close attention not to cause more harm and when Sam and Maggie had come over ready to tear the pile off her sister she had to stop them both immediately. "NO! If you move just one thing...just ONE thing wrong...you could crush her!" She yelled and it stopped their attempts. "Maggie, start by the side I'm at and remove the bigger cement boulders slowly. Sam, watch with your vision as you remove the metal pipes and rebar..pay really close attention you two! Alex, Alex we're here.." Kara felt the tears dripping down her cheeks and relief flooded her body knowing her sister really was the true hero, among them all.

Through careful movements they removed the buried agent they all loved so very deeply only to have blessings meeting them all when upon a rush to the DEO the doctors confirmed the agent would be alright. Even with all the bloodshed they had witnessed along the tattered remains, every agent had survived and had all been because Alex had yelled for them to take cover shielding one of them with her own body. Over the span of 72 hours the noble warrior was put back together even though she was put on desk duty until fully recovered. Even the guys, as beat up as they were, that may have missed a game they had come to find out had been postponed because of a bomb threat..had stopped in to check on their captain's state.

Once the woman, whom wouldn't sit still even if her life depended on it, was cleared to leave the building she had immediately called out to her sister most of all because it was what SHE needed most at the moment. Quickly after her shout the blonde had swooshed in to lower down to her.

"You ready for your discharge to home Agent Danvers?" Her baby sister had asked with a gleaming smile. The smile was returned with a nod and signature bad ass smirk.

"Get me the hell outta here Kar. I need to drop the armor for the night.." The blonde stepped forward and hugged her sister then took toward the skies as Alex hung on enjoying the view and how much she had missed this, flying with her sister.

"You know Alex...even a Super soldier needs time off.."

"Then who will keep your cluttzy butt out of trouble if I'm on vacation?" She laughed at her sister whom stuck her tongue out at her. "Hey Kara?"

"Yeah?" The blonde asked as they lowered onto Alex's balcony as both gazed in to see Sam, Ruby and Lena inside waving with smiles. Alex turned to her sister whom turned to her too.

"Thanks." Nothing else had to be said for that one single word to fill their hearts with so much meaning. But for tonight...even Heroes could have a little ounce of rest and relaxation.

* * *

 ** _**A song wasn't added in this chapter, but for the beginning the song 'Reckless' by Martina McBride came to mind to spur this further. I hope this is still just as inspiring of a tale. Until next time._**

 ** _-Cya_**


End file.
